A person or a company may have a job that requires completion, but the person or company may not have the requisite knowledge, training, time or workforce to complete the job. Thus, the person or company may submit or outsource the job to another organization or person, such as a subject-matter expert for completion. Alternatively, the job may be outsourced to any one of a number of crowdsourcing platforms for completion by a number of workers associated with the crowdsourcing platform. Broadly, crowdsourcing comprises the outsourcing of a job to a group of people.
However, several common problems are faced by requesters submitting jobs for processing by crowdsourcing platforms. For example, determining an appropriate amount to pay each human worker to complete tasks of the job and how many individual answers (and hence, how many human workers) are necessary to obtain a desired accuracy of the final answer are typical problems faced by a requester submitting a job to a crowdsourcing platform. Furthermore, once the answers are received from a plurality of human workers, it is still difficult to ascertain the accuracy of the answers. For example, there may be significant differences in the human workers' answers across multiple questions. Thus, employing a crowdsourcing platform to process a job continues to present many challenges.